


Nordics during the Eurovision

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2015, Fluff, M/M, hetavision 2015, just dorks watching eurovision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nordics had a tradition to watch Eurovision together. But knowing that not all of them can pass through the finals they often separated the competing countries during the semi-finals. Denmark took this as a chance to get Norway to dance to his song entry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Semi-Finals

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post on a fan fiction site for a week now, but I am lousy with technology, so I posted this on my tumblr blog instead. I love this pairing and I loved Denmark's song this year, I am still mad that it didn't get through the finals. Sorry for any and all grammar mistakes or anything of the sorts, english is not my first language. This is actually my first fan fiction I ever posted so.... I hope I did them justice

Like every May, European countries gathered around with their families to watch Eurovision song contest. Nordics had this tradition every year that they would watch semifinals separated if the members of the family were competing the same night. So this year Finland watched with Iceland and Sweden in the living room, and Norway was stuck with Denmark in Norway’s bedroom. There was a reason for that actually. This was just a safety measure if one doesn’t make it into the finals and other member does. It happened a couple of times, where the country who gets through obliviously cheers while the country who doesn’t… well you get the picture. When Denmark gets in, he would cheer like he had won already, even if other Nordic don’t get through. Of course he would comfort them when he gets off his high horse, unless it’s Sweden. Then he would cheer even harder and rub his victory in Sweden’s face (its vice versa when Sweden gets in and Denmark doesn’t, Sweden rubs it in Denmark’s face…and to be honest if it’s those two, separate rooms don’t help now days that the technology is so advanced that you can start a fight without being in the same room as the other). Iceland was aware that Denmark’s song entry was kinda romantic in nature so he deducted that it would be the best if he was watching the contest with Finland, knowing the relationship between his brother and Denmark. Sealand was running between the rooms giving everyone present both Finish and Danish flags in support. The evening was getting off on the good start. The songs were mostly power ballads, and everyone was commenting the dresses, lyrics and melodies like they did every year. Finally the awaited song was about to play- Finish punk band. Finland was so proud of his contestants his eyes were glued to the screen, his face light up as he sang the lyrics with the group. Sweden was glancing up and down between Finland and the TV, he couldn’t decide which scene was cuter. Iceland couldn’t help but feel as the third weal, but at least Sealand was here.

In the other room of the house Denmark and Norway were commenting over the Finish entry.  
“I hope they get through.” Norway calmly said “They were the only ones not singing some stupid power ballad.”  
“Well you got to remember, not everyone is a punk rock lover in the Europe.”  
“And Australia.”  
“Don’t remind me. How on earth did that guy manage to get in I have no idea.” Denmark took a sip of his beer.  
Not long past when his entry was shown. Denmark jumped out of his sit when the announcer said his name. Norway looked at the group that was waving at the camera.  
“A boy band? Really, Denmark?” He said in unnamed tone. The song was upbeat and catchy. Denmark pulled out his hand motioning Norway to join him, Norway rejected like he does every year.

“Summer’s here, winter’s gone  
Finally I can see the sun  
Every time you walk in to the room” Denmark sang as he started to dance around the room.  
“All my fears despair  
When I’m in your atmosphere  
I don’t know what it is you do  
But you do” Norway rolled his eyes.  
“And I can´t explain why” Denmark took Norway’s hand and pulled him out of his chair.

“Its the Way you are  
Its just the Way that you are  
That Can make my Day  
Bad times go away” Denmark danced around Norway desperately trying to get the other to dance with him. Norway still refusing, tried to talk over the song. Of course Denmark ignored the glares and words coming out of Norway’s mouth and continued to sing to the song.  
“Its the Way you are  
Its just the Way that you are  
That Can make my Day  
Bad times go away” Norway observed Denmark’s facial expression as he sang each word, as if he really meant every word he sang. Norway watched as Denmark’s lips would curl into the most adorable little smile at the end of each word he sang, but he still refused to dance along.

“Like an old radio, a song i just cant let go” Denmark twirled Norway into a hug.  
“All I Got on my mind is you” He sang in a whisper as he let the Norwegian out of his bear hug with another twirl.  
“Movie stars and caviar couldn’t get me where you are” Denmark continued to sing on top of his lungs.  
“There’s nothing I can do  
About it”

“Its the Way you are  
Its just the Way that you are  
That can make my Day  
Bad times go away” Norway once again tried to talk over the song, and failed to get through to Dane. Instead Denmark took his chance and took Norway’s hand.

“And I’ll be right there  
when you need Someone to guide you.  
Whatever it takes girl  
I will be doing it for you.” Denmark twirled Norway around once more, but keeping him tight in his bear hug.

“ ‘Cause I’ve been acting like a fool  
I Wanna take my time  
And spend it all on you.” Denmark who was still holding Norway in his arms started to swing around as he kissed Norway’s check on the you part.  
“So girl just come and sweep my feet of the Ground, like you do” he counties as he twirled Norway to freedom.

“Its the Way you are  
Its Just the Way that you are  
That Can make my Day  
Bad times go away hey” Now shocked Norway couldn’t help but stare at Denmark, as he continued to sing and dance like nothing happened. Denmark now gestured to Norway to sing along to the chorus.

“Its the Way you are  
Its just the Way that you are” Norway still shocked took one look at the Dane and finally he sang along side him.  
“That Can make my Day  
Bad times go away”

“Because its all about you  
Because its all about you girl  
And I’m hanging on to every single word you say” Denmark took a step closer to Norway, closing their distance between them. Norway smiled at him. He couldn’t believe it that the stupid Dane put his love song to him in an Eurovision contest, again. It wasn’t the first time that one country entered a song to describe their love for another to a competition. Well he had won once with his song “Fairy Tale” about Denmark (thought he will deny the fact if he isn’t drunk). Norway sang along with Denmark final chorus.

“Its the Way you are  
Its Just the Way that you are  
That Can make my Day  
Bad times go away  
Its the Way you are  
Bad times go away  
Its the Way you are..” The two countries kissed as the song ended.

After all performances were shown it was the voting time. All the countries who could vote did just that. Both Finland and Denmark were at the edge of their sits awaiting for their entries to get in the finals. The count down began. Finland and Denmark couldn’t take their eyes off of the screen, and as each name was read their suspense was growing. Final two spots remained. Denmark sat right in front of the TV anxious about the results. A loud desperateful cries were heard from the both rooms when the final names were called out. Sweden and Iceland were left to comfort Finland, who was shakingly trying to hold back his tears. In the other room Norway was trying to convince Denmark that breaking the TV wouldn’t get his song into the finals.  
“Denmark, you can’t win every year! Calm down.”  
“I am calm!” Denmark yelled out as he unplugged the TV.  
“We can still win. Icy, Sweden and I are up in second semifinals. We can still keep the content in the family.” Norway said as he tried to calm the Danish man down. Eurovision can bring out the worst in a nation (any national competition will do that but Eurovision is the worst one of all). Denmark kicked the first thing he could find and that being the table leg.  
“Damn it!”  
“And there is always next year.” Norway hugged the Dane from behind. Denmark didn’t say anything, too angry and scared that he might attracted his scary violent side he tries to put in the past. “If it makes you feel better, I would have given you 12 points.” Norway pressed his lips against Denmark’s neck. This made Denmark calm down and it actually cheered him up.  
“You liked it?” He turned around to face the Norwegian country.  
“I loved it.” Denmark kissed Norway.


	2. Second Semi-Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second semi final has begun. Iceland and Denmark are making fun of the performances, Norway and Finland are complaining about lack of diversity and Sweden is just a perfect dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing as the previous chapter. I wanted to write the bromantic relationship between the Nordics 'cause they are that cute!

The Nordics were preparing themselves for second semifinals of Eurovision song contest. Tonight was the night when the final of the Nordics had a chance to get into the finals. Norway took upon a role to separate tonight’s contestants.  
“Since Sweden, Icy and I are competing tonight, and since we don’t want to repeat 1984, Denmark, you will be watching with Iceland. Sweden is watching with Sealand, and Finland is with me. Any questions?” Norway said as if he was just ordering his troupes to fallow him to battle. A hand was raised. “Yes, Denmark?” Norway called up.  
“Yeah…I was hoping for different settings.” Denmark tried to act subtle, and he tried to avoid saying he was hoping he would watch the show with Norway.  
“We can’t have you and Sweden getting anywhere near each other tonight. As for why I placed you with Iceland- you are going with Iceland in my place. Got it?” Norway said as if he was talking to a dog. Denmark slowly nodded.   
“So I am babysitting your boyfriend?” Iceland said to push both Denmark and Norway’s buttons.  
“You have to make sure that he doesn’t break anything if he doesn’t like who got through and who didn’t” Norway calmly replied, making everyone laugh, but Denmark (who started pouting).  
“It was just that one time!”   
“Everybody ready?” Sealand excitedly asked when the show was about to begin.   
“Good luck everyone!” Finland said generally, before turning to Sweden “knock ‘em dead!” he winked before leaving the room.  
“You are gonna do great!” Denmark said to Norway, who just nodded as a response. Norway and Iceland exchanged a hug and good luck’s. Sealand gave everyone Norwegian, Swedish and Icelandic flags as well as the brief good luck speech about vikings always being victorious. With that Nordics went to their separate rooms. Iceland and Denmark sat comfortably in Iceland’s room, Norway and Finland were in Norway’s, and the living room was occupied by Sweden and Sealand. The show started and everyone couldn’t wait to see if their contestants will make it to the finals.

 

*In Iceland’s room*  
Denmark and Iceland couldn’t help but commenting over each performance, and the duo would always find a detail that they would make fun of until the end of the show. Either it was a background, a costume, or even a song itself.   
“Norway’s song is next!” Denmark hushed down his laughter to listen to Norway’s entry.   
The song was soft and it had mysterious aura, just like Norway. It was about letting go the person you love so that they could find happiness with someone better.   
“Wait…you don’t think… Norway feels this way…about me?” Denmark, quite shocked with the lyrics of the song, asked Iceland, who in reality didn’t care about what his brother thought about Denmark.  
“I don’t know. He probably felt at some point in his life.” Iceland coldly answered. “But what I do know, is that if he felt like he wanted to break up he wouldn’t do it through a song contest.”   
“Are you sure?” Denmark was close to running out of the room and convince Norway that he is not a monster, and that he can’t be happy with someone else like when he is happy with him.  
“Yes. You two are fine.” Iceland sighed. Few songs and a lot of laughter later (Iceland did his best to find laughable details to cheer Denmark up, after Norway’s song) the show announced Iceland’s entry.   
“The girl is adorably cute…and are her…are her feet painted gold?” Denmark commented. Iceland slowly nodded. “The song sounds great”.  
“Yeah, but I missed your metal entries from way back.”  
“Well metal doesn’t get 12 points anymore.” Iceland shot back. “Past few winners were nothing but some trashy pop songs.”   
“Heeey! I won in 2013!”  
“Your song was called ‘Only teardrops’. The name alone sounds like a depressing pop song. It was a good song, but it proves my point that only pop can win here.”   
“Still, pop doesn’t suit you that way. I mean…imagine Finland putting a ballad in Eurovision.” Denmark said without thinking, earning a glare from Iceland. “Or Montenegro putting anything but some ballad.”   
“Still… name one metal band that won since 2007.”  
“Uhmmm…there was…hmmm”  
“Proves my point. Sweden’s song is next.”   
Sweden really outdid himself this year. The song had great lyrics, the performance on stage was brilliantly thought out and the singer wasn’t bad for the eye.   
“Sweden has a better chance of winning now that you are out of the finals” Iceland smirked.  
“Well… That is IF he gets through the finals.” Denmark tried not to look offended by Iceland’s comment, because Iceland did this every year just to push Denmark’s buttons around.

 

*In Norway’s room*  
“By Eurovision alone, people would think that whole Europe speaks only English. I want to see language diversity like in previous years.” Finland complained.  
“I know what you mean, but it’s easier to vote when you know what the song is about. Not just the way it sounds.”   
“At least Montenegro is singing in their language!”   
“But it sound like every other song they entered. Same melody, same style…I wouldn’t be surprised even if they used same lyrics.”  
The duo stopped commenting to focus on the next song.  
“I don’t think Malta is going to get through.” Finland commented after the song ended.  
“We will see when the voting ends.”  
“You are next! ” Finland cheered as if he was in Vienna.  
Norway enjoyed his contestants performing. He loved the song, he loved the lyrics and Deborah’s hair looked flawless on the stage.  
Finland cheered at the ending, again, rooting for his friend. Norway smiled, knowing that he had such amazing friend like Finland. Few song later and chitter chatter between songs, it was Iceland’s turn.   
“Her dress is adorable” Finland said when the cameras were pointing to Iceland’s contestant.   
“Imagine Iceland wearing it!” Norway snorted. The two countries burst into laughter.   
“It wouldn’t be fair to Iceland if we don’t listen to his song.” Finland was calming himself down.  
“Yeah, but I can’t stop imagining Icy in that dress!” Norway couldn’t stop laughing. The song was great, the lyrics were good. “He has a nice chance of getting into the finals.” Norway said once he calmed down. Sweden was next to perform. Finland’s face lit up while watching Swedish performance. The singer used the stage like he owned it. It truly was amazing to watch. Norway felt as if he had a huge competition this year. Sweden always took Eurovision way too seriously (but who are we kidding, everyone was taking Eurovision way too seriously). “Oh I hope you guys get through to the finals!” Finland cheerful said.  
“Don’t jinx it.”

 

*in the living room*  
Sealand was hogging all of the snacks. Sweden agreed to play a child proof version of Eurovision drinking game- Eurovision snack game. Every time someone mentions that Australia is competing this year they each had to take a dipped chip, every time someone performs a ballad, dubble dip. On the very beginning announcers wished “good morning Australia” so Sealand took his chip and handed the chips to his dad and a bowl of drippings.   
“DIP!” Sealand said with enthusiasm. Sweden nodded and took a chip, and they both ate their dipped chips. First few songs were performed and at the each performance singing a ballad Sealand would enthusiastically hold up his dubble dipped chip and yelled out “DOUBLE”. When Norway’s song was shown Sweden and Sealand cheered for their friend by tripple dipping their chips (Sealand’s idea). The song was great and when it came to the choirs Sealand sang along. Few dipped and double dipped chips later it was Iceland’s turn to perform. Sweden triple dipped before Sealand could announce it, making the two giggle. Sealand couldn’t believe how much fun it was watching the Eurovision with the Nordics. When he was watching the contest with England, England would get drunk and insult all the countries who didn’t vote for him. And depending on if he scored higher or lower than France, he would either call France to rub his victory in his face, or get a call from France and cry in the corner. Not a very fun way to watch Eurovision for a European nation. After Iceland’s performance, it was Sweden’s turn. Sealand was amazed with how Måns used the stage and the special effects. Sweden was proud, he felt as he can win this year easy.

 

When the voting process had started all the countries who could vote, voted. After what it seemed like entirety, hosts officially stopped the votes. And the suspension raise. Spots were filling out name by name. The anticipation grew as the each name was read out. After four names were up, both Sweden and Norway’s name was read, and the loud cheers could be heard from both living room and Norway’s bedroom. Sealand jumped to give his papa a congratulations hug. While in Norway’s bedroom Norway and Finland were jumping and hugging each other as if they were teenage girls who just received a text from their crush. Final spot was remaining and in Iceland’s room Iceland started biting down his thumb. Denmark was as nervous as Iceland was. With all the celebration in the house, Denmark wanted to rush to Norway’s side and congratulate him on getting through, but he also wanted to stay with Iceland until the end. Final contestant that got through was—

“THE GOLDEN SHOES?!” Iceland jumped out of his sit, angrily and betrayed.  
“Well he did have money to not go bare foot in gold.” Denmark joked trying to calm down the Icelandic nation. It didn’t work.  
“SHUT UP! LIKE HELL I WILL ACCEPT THIS! THEY PASSED THE TWILIGHT ZONE AND I AM OUT?” Iceland felt like he wanted to punch something, anything just to get the anger out of his system before he has to vote for the finals.   
“I have a punching bag in the garage I use when I don’t get through. Want me to hang —”  
“JUST DO IT!”


	3. Grand Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Final, tension between competing Nordics is high. Non competing Nordics are cheering for their friends. Who will receive more points and who will sleep on the couch?

The night of the grand Eurovision finals. Nordics gathered around in the living room to watch the show. Tension between the competing Nordics was risen when the voting portion of Eurovision began. Norway was counting on other Nordics to at least give him more than 8 points (they are family after all). Sweden was confident that he will get 12 points from most of them. Nordics who weren’t competing tonight were cheering for their friends. First 12 points Sweden received from Finland. Finland gave a huge hug to Sweden followed by a kiss on a check. Norway was left to mumble something about only receiving 4 points. Sweden’s score grew as each country gave him mostly top points. Norway was silently giving Sweden glares as he received higher points then him. Latvia gave 12 points to Sweden and only 2 to Norway. Next out of noncompeting Nordics to give out points was Denmark. Denmark gave Norway amazingly even less points then Finland did— 3. If Norway wasn’t mad then he was furious now. Denmark gave 8 to Australia and 10 points to Russia before giving 12 to Sweden. After 6 lousy points he received, Norway received 10 points from Switzerland. Norway jumped out of his sit to cheer, just before Switzerland announced that he gave 12 points to Sweden. All the Nordics cheered obliviously to Norway’s intensive glare on the back of Sweden’s neck. Finally Norway received from the country who did not vote for Sweden, Ireland did gave Norway 7 points, but Nordics still cheered like it was 12. Then it was Sweden’s turn to present his votes. He gave 7 points to Norway and his 12 points went to Australia, to only receive back 12 points from Australia. Sweden was battling with Russia for the first place, with each vote he would gain the lead, or lose it. As more points came in Sweden drastically moved up away from Russia. When Iceland gave out points he firstly gave 10 points to his brother. After Iceland had given him 12 points, Sweden was securely placed to the first place, needing only few more votes to be unreachable. He received 10 points from Cyprus, when the hostess announced that he had already won, since there is no way any country could surpass him at that point. Jaws dropped in the Nordics’ living room, before everyone bursted in loud cheerful screech. Norway took Denmark’s beer bottle and drank it in one shot. Sweden’s points were still coming in, next country to present their points was Norway. He gave his 12 points to Sweden, making him even further away. Finally Sweden won with 365 points, and Norway came in 8th with 102 points.

“Ahahahahah I guess I better save up my money for 2017 then!” Denmark joked as he congratulated Sweden for his victory. Sealand was jumping as if he is on a sugar rush(which was probably the case, since Finland and Sweden gave him a lot of sweets to eat during the performances) congratulating his papa for the victory .   
“PAPA, YOU WON! YOU WON!”  
Sweden couldn’t stop grinning at the screen as Måns performed his victory song.  
“I am so done with this family.” The now drunken Norway spoke up, earning curious glances from rest of the Nordics. “Only one who did not betrayed me was Icy.”   
“Huh? Norway what’s wrong?” Finland asked a little worried. Last time Norway got drunk after Eurovision, he gave all the Nordics silent treatment for a week, for one reason or the other.  
“4 POINTS? You gave 8 points to Russia, and I get only 4? ”   
“It’s just an Euro—” Finland spoke as if he was speaking to a someone holding a gun to their head.  
“Sweety?” Denmark tried to calm the situation down.  
“Don’t sweety me, 3 points. For each point a month on the couch for you. ” “Whaa—”   
“If you need me, I’ll be somewhere I feel appreciated.” Norway got his coat and went out.  
“Where do you think he went?” Sealand asked.  
“Who gave most points to Norway?” Denmark thought out loud.  
“I gave him 10, and that’s the highest point he received tonight.”  
“Somebody else also gave him 10.” Finland concluded.   
“Switzerland. It would be the best if Iceland picks him up before Switzerland starts shooting.” Sweden interrupted.   
“I’ll drive, Icy come on. Let’s pick up your brother before he does something stupid.” Denmark grabbed his car keys and Iceland’s hand, before pulling him towards the door.

The two drove for hours.   
“He will be okay, right?” Iceland showed concern for his big brother.  
“I only hope that Switzerland would consider the fact that it’s Eurovision tonight… and be in a good mood… even if he failed to qualify for the finals…Yeah, we should probably hurry up and catch up to Norway.” Denmark stepped on gas pedal to speed up. Some time later Denmark finally spotted Switzerland holding drunk Norway over his shoulder. Denmark swiftly stopped his car and both Iceland and Denmark jumped out of their sits.   
“Is this yours?” Switzerland asked nodding his head towards Norway.   
“Nooo. Don’t make me go with them.” Norway drunkenly whined.   
“Norge, we been looking for you!” Denmark rushed to Norway’s side. Switzerland gave Denmark barely conscious Norway.   
“You scared us, big brother!” Iceland said angrily to his brother. “Don’t do that again!”  
“Thank you for looking after him” Denmark thanked Switzerland before he loaded the almost asleep Norway to the back sit of the car.  
“Let’s get you home.” Denmark whispered into Norway’s ear.   
“You are still sleeping on the couch.” Norway softly spoke. Denmark smiled as he closed the door. When they all arrived home Sweden and Finland left a note saying something about going out to celebrate, and also to be quiet because Sealand crushed down from his sugar rush. Iceland helped Denmark get Norway safely to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it you can follow me on tumblr 50-tabs-of-fanfiction


End file.
